1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for soaking and cleaning articles with a cleaning solution, and more particularly, to an immersion washer apparatus having means for removing and disposing of contaminants and refuse during a recycling and solution recovery process.
2. Description of the Related Art
During maintenance, repair and rebuilding operations in virtually all industrial and commercial environments, it is necessary to wash a wide variety of parts and articles in order to remove grease, oil, dirt and other contaminants. To remove contaminants, various solvents and aqueous cleaning solutions are used in a variety of cleaning machines and assemblies. Some parts and articles are cleaned in spray washer machines of the type set forth in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,208. Still other parts, particularly smaller parts, are washed using a solvent in a sink type apparatus, of the type set forth in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,974. There are however many parts, articles and devices which need to be immersed and soaked in a cleaning solution, particularly those having blind holes and crevices which are difficult to clean. Examples of these types of articles include radiators, engine blocks and transmissions. Presently, these types of articles, comprising blind holes and crevices, are soaked in a tank containing cleaning solution for a period of time. The articles are then removed from the tank and brushed and rinsed to remove loose contaminants such as grease, oil, rust and dirt. In a short period of time, after soaking several articles, it can be appreciated that the cleaning solution becomes saturated with contaminants. Eventually, the entire charge of cleaning solution in the tank needs to be disposed of and replaced with clean solution. In a busy facility, this may need to be done one or more times a week. When changing the cleaning solution, the contaminated solution must be taken away and disposed of in a manner complying with EPA contaminant disposal guidelines. This procedure is inefficient, costly and time consuming, leaving a busy manufacturing or repair facility with no other alternative than to perform parts cleaning operations using dirty, contaminated cleaning solution for extended periods of time.
Accordingly, there is a definite need in all industries requiring parts cleaning during maintenance, manufacturing, repair and rebuilding operations, for an immersion washer apparatus having means for recycling the cleaning solution by regularly removing contaminants from the solution and disposing of contaminants and refuse on site during normal operation of the apparatus and in a manner complying with EPA disposal guidelines.